Deep Red Rush
by Not A Problem
Summary: Chapter 9! UPDATED! Alex and Chris have a very strong bond both physically and mentally. What happens when Ace is in the wrong place at the wrong time and discovers Alex's secret. Will he tell, or will he threaten? R&R pls!
1. the bathroom

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Stand by Me!!!  
  
Hello everybody! This is my first fic on Stand By Me. I hope you like it. Let me tell you about the characters and the setting so no confusion happens. The characters are for now: Alex, Chris and Ace. Alex and Chris are 17 years old, and Ace is 19. In the later chapters I might add some of the rest of the characters. It's set in Castle Rock and the time is the 1980's.  
  
DEEP RED RUSH  
  
It was English class and Chris was sitting 2 rows behind her.  
  
"Come on, come on, dammit," she whispered to herself. She glanced back at Chris who gave the thumbs up sign to her.  
  
Immediately she raised her hand and asked the teacher if she could go to the bathroom.  
  
"The bell will ring in a couple of minutes," he replied.  
  
"It's urgent, please," she pleaded. She got up from her seat and headed for the door, still looking at the teacher with pleading eyes.  
  
"Fine, go," he said.  
  
Alex quickly shut the door and ran to her locker. She took out a small bag and ran as fast as she could along the corridor. BOOM! She ran right into some guy and her bag jumped out from her hand and hit the floor with the things inside all pouring out.  
  
"Shit!!" she screamed. She quickly gathered her things and started running.  
  
"Hey!" shouted the guy she bumped into. "What the fuck?!?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that!" she yelled and went back to running.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Chris was running along the same corridor and ran into the same guy.  
  
"Dammit!! You morons!" he screamed. Chris ran straight ahead without looking back.  
  
"What the hell is going on today?" he asked himself and decided to follow the two people. He followed them to the boys bathroom. The one downstairs where nobody really went. He listened behind the door before going in.  
  
Meanwhile inside the bathroom...  
  
"I still don't think it's a good idea for us to be doing this in the bathroom. At school!!" Chris said as he got the materials ready.  
  
"Come on Chris. This is the last class. Everyone will go home and no one will know we're here. Or would you feel more comfortable doing this in your home?" Alex replied. "Home is what we're trying to get away from. That's the whole point. Come on. Trust me on this. We're drug buddies, remember? We always have to be together on this."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Chris sighed. It's not like Alex pushed her into this, (he wanted to as well) but doing it into school wasn't comforting for Chris. But still, he enjoyed what he did and he enjoyed it more when it was with Alex.  
  
"Is it ready yet? I need it right now. I feel really fucked up today." Alex said.  
  
"Yeah, it's ready. Let's just heat it up."  
  
Alex got the spoon and she lit the lighter under it.  
  
"Count to 10 after it starts to boil. You know the drill." Chris said.  
  
After it was ready Alex got inside a cubicle, closed the toilet seat and sat on it.  
  
"Don't give me a lot," she said to Chris. "I don't wanna pass out on school grounds."  
  
"Ok" Chris said. Chris took off his belt and put it around Alex's arm. He pulled it hard until her vein popped out. Chris hit her vein a couple of times until it really showed. Slowly he injected the needle and Alex was breathing heavily. She sighed when he took the needle out. She started to giggle a little bit and then she just rested her head on the wall. Then Chris got another needle and injected the remaining into his own arm. Alex couldn't inject it into herself, so Chris had to do it for her. Which is why she could never take it alone. She always had to be with Chris while doing it. It was a great thrill for both of them. It was like having sex but they both agreed that it was better than that.  
  
Chris passed out on the floor. But Alex was still awake. Her eyes were a bit blurry but she was awake.  
  
The door slammed open and in popped Ace Merrill.  
  
"So this is what you were up to!" he said.....  
  
That's it for the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Review if you want. It will get much more interesting later. 


	2. the proposion

A/N: Yay! I'm so happy for your reviews! They made my day. Thanks you guys. Anyways, I hope this chapter is a little bit longer for you guys and I hope you like it. Cos I was really nervous when I wrote the first chapter and I thought no one was gonna like it, so I probably screwed up with that. But I feel I'm getting better. And let me tell you something about the story. It'll feel like it's going on and on for the next 2 chapters or so, but it'll settle down later. It'll be alright. Ok, here's chapter two!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The door slammed open and in popped Ace Merrill. "So this is what you were up to!" he said.  
  
"What in God's name do you guys think you're doing. Are you out of your fucking minds?? This is crazy. I'm.... I'm outta here."  
  
Alex bolted up from the toilet and got out of her cubicle, stumbling as she walked. By this time Ace was already out the door walking to his car outside. No one was left in the school because the bell had rung quite some time ago. Alex mumbled to herself as she steadily followed Ace outside.  
  
"Stupid....Chris...not....locking....the dooor...passing.....out....stupid.....shit....chris.."  
  
Ace was standing next to his car, looking up at the sky. When Alex saw him, she started running to him. She couldn't walk straight and when she got there she threw herself, or she fell straight at Ace. Ace caught her in his arms. She looked up at him.  
  
"Alex, Alex, Alex...." he started shaking his head from side to side.  
  
"Okay, y-you cannot t-tell anybbbody of this t-thing," she said. "It's just thiss thing. It's a thing. P-please. P-please d-don't."  
  
"I think not. This is a serious thing you're doing. It's not fucking cigarettes. It's heroin, or did I see wrong through the crack in the door."  
  
"Y-yes but it's just between me and Chris. Nobody can get intto thiss. I b-beg yyou. Don't tell. I'll do anything. J-just don't tell. Please."  
  
"Leave Chris out of this. I don't wanna see you near him again. I know those types."  
  
"No! Chris is my drug buddy. We have to be together, always."  
  
"You know something, I kinda like you, you hit a soft spot. I wil help you with this. You will get off drugs. You understand? But you have to be with me all the time. Do you want me to help you, Alex? I'm gonna help you."  
  
"I can't. I don't want to. This is the only pleasure I get from life. Please don't do this."  
  
"I'll give you a lot more pleasures, don't you worry."  
  
"NO!" Alex started to cry. "Please! You can't do this. I don't want to..."  
  
Just then, Ace pressed his lips against hers. Alex didn't know what was going on. The coldness of her body turned into a great hot feeling. The rush that heroin gave her was fading away but Ace's kiss gave her a new rush. With this kiss she felt relaxed and comfortable, like she forgot all the things that were said just minutes ago. Ace backed away and Alex just stood there sighing and gasping for breath. Amasingly enough, she thought it felt just like heroin. "No way," she thought. "No fucking way. Impossible. What the fuck..? I've kissed before, what the hell is going on here? Nothing can come close to the pleasure of heroin. Nothing..."  
  
Meanwhile Chris woke up in the bathroom and saw that Alex wasn't there. He gathered the junk and went outside to see Ace and Alex standing there. He ran up to them.  
  
"Hey! Ace what do you think you're doing? Leave her alone!" he shouted. He took Alex by the arm and dragged her under a tree. They sat down under it and Alex fell asleep on Chris's arm. Ace looked at them, and got in his car and drove away. He thought about Alex while he was driving. He thought of how he looked like his little sister who died of a heroin overdose. He had told no one about this. He had this soft spot for drug addicts and he wanted to help Alex to get off them. Ace was really unsure of his feelings towards Alex. He wanted to be with her and help her, but did he really like her, or was it just pity? Or did he just want to take advantage of a poor young girl? *wink*  
  
When Alex woke up, Chris just looked at her questioningly.  
  
"What?" Alex said smiling as she kissed Chris softly on the lips.  
  
"Nothing," Chris said kissing her back. "Did you have a good time?"  
  
"Yeah!" Alex sighed. "It was very nice. How bout you?"  
  
"Mine was nice too."  
  
Chris decided not to bring up the situation with Ace but he knew it was something that they should talk about. But not right now. They were both too peaceful and happy at that time, and Chris didn't want to ruin it by getting into yet another fight with Alex. Their relationship was a bit weird. When they were on drugs, they had only one thing to worry about: Finding peace. And when they were off it they suddenly found themselves worrying about all sorts of little things. Because of this, they always had a fight and usually never spoke. But when the time came for drugs, they were both great friends. Still, they might not know it, but they need eachother and rely on eachother for everything.  
  
Later they both got up from under the tree and walked home. They knew the way they lived was a great thrill. It was like they were living in the sky. When they were younger, (before they discovered heroin and when their lives were full of shit), they never thought they'd live so high, in a place just like heaven. But it felt like heaven, looked like hell. Both their family's were alike and the conditions they lived under was also alike. Alex was the oldest of three in her family. She had two brothers, Daniel and Patrick. Her mother died when she was 13 and her father married someone else. Her family life was happy but, she was not content. Unlike Chris, as we all know had an older brother Eyeball, and an abusive dad. But despite all this he was content. But inside it ate him up, and the reason he started heroin was because of his family. Same reason went for Alex as well.  
  
The next day at school Alex came 10 minutes late and she ran into Ace Merrill.  
  
"Hello." Ace said smiling.  
  
"Fuck off." Alex said.  
  
"What's going on Alex?"  
  
"What? He knows my name. Waaaiiit, a lot of people know my name. So? Hmmm but he is being nice to me, he looks kinda worried," Alex thought. Then Alex recognised this voice. She knew it was Ace but they didn't talk that much, but she recognised the voice so bad. It was like when she heard it, the voice was hitting every part of her head making it echo inside. She turned around and looked back at Ace who was standing beside his car.  
  
"Shit!" she said. It was coming back to her now. In bits she remembered what happened. Then she got to the kissing part. Her mouth flung open and she gasped.  
  
"Come on Alex, what's going on with you?"  
  
"Ace" she managed to whisper.  
  
Ace walked towards her and Alex backed away. She turned around and ran inside school. Inside, she just stood beside the lockers for a while, trying to get her head together. What had she done yesterday? She had always told herself before not to get out of the toilet when she was on drugs because she always did bad things. But when she did bad things, she would always remember them. This wasn't that clear for her. Yes, she knew the main details, but the reason behind this was blurry. Then she remembered the kiss. She rested her body on one of the lockers and just looked at the ceiling. Everything was spinning around. "What the hell..?" Alex thought. "Why am I getting a drug effect everytime I think of that kiss?" she asked. "Dammit!!!!" she shouted.  
  
Alex walked to the office because she knew the teacher wouldn't let her in unless she had a pass. She walked in.  
  
"Excuse me, can I have a pass to go to class please?" Alex asked.  
  
"Sit down over there," said the assistant. "So why are you late?"  
  
"Oh, I had a terrible headache yesterday. Oh, it was terrible. So I went home and umm lay down for a while and when I got up, it was already 9 am! Can you believe my luck?" Alex said and gave a little smile.  
  
The office door opened and Ace Merrill came in the room. He immediately smiled and waved to Alex. Alex was confused at his behaviour and she wanted to forget about yesteday so she gave him a dismissing smile. Ace turned around to the assistant.  
  
"Yeah, uh, I need a pass. I'm kinda late today," he said.  
  
"You're always late Mr. Merrill. Now, if you come late again, I'm going to have to send you to the principle's office and let her handle it. You know how rough she can be," said the assistant.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Ace laughed. "I know exactly how rough she is. I bet she'd get real rough with me, and you know, I bet she's looking for roughness herself. And I know just the person for that."  
  
Alex couldn't help but grin at this remark. The assistant, however, wasn't grinning.  
  
"Get out!" she yelled. "Get the hell out of this office. I will not hear you talk like that again. Move!" She grabbed Ace by the shoulder and pushed him out. She quickly wrote Alex a pass, all the time her hands fumbling as she wrote and her head shaking from side to side, her eyes almost filled with tears of anger. She had a knot in her throat and was gulping constantly to untie it.  
  
Ace walked along the corridor laughing to himself. He got out of school, went to his car, turned on the radio and just listened to the music.  
  
"Fuck school. I don't need people teaching me shit I'll never use," he said loudly to himself. Then he thought about Alex. What was her deal? She didn't even give a shit about him this morning. This made Ace a little mad and he was sure to find out the reason behind her coldness. She was hot enough yesterday, but today, it was like she forgot everything. "And maybe she did," said Ace. "I'll sort her out later," he thought as a growing smile spread across his face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. And I like all your reviews as well, so keep reviewing. Stay tuned for chapter three when Alex makes some decisions.... Oooo sounds interesting. 


	3. no more

Alex got to her class and apologised to the teacher and sat down. She looked at Chris who smiled at her. She got out a piece of paper and wrote something down. Then she threw it at Chris. Chris opened the paper which read: "I need a hit. Chris please, you gotta give me a hit." Chris looked at Alex and just shook his head no. Alex was really mad at this. She started to pound the desk and then she screamed "FUCK!" The teacher was shocked and ordered her out of the class. She gladly went out and started to go outside. There Ace was again. Now, she remembered exactly what happened yesterday and exactly what they talked about.  
  
She ran towards Ace and jumped in his car.  
  
"Ace, I need help," she said. "I need to get off this junk. I'm gonna do it good this time. I'm gonna get off it for good. Will you help?"  
  
Ace leaned in and kissed Alex on the lips. She jerked back, took one look at Ace and just put her head on Ace's shoulder. Ace wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Don't worry," he said with images of his sister in his head. "I will help you. But there's one thing you must remember."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can't go near Chris anymore. I know he dragged you into this mess and wants you to keep going cos you're "drug buddies" or whatever. But you gotta promise me, you won't see him."  
  
Alex knew the truth. Alex knew that she was the bad person because she was the one who got Chris into this mess. She told him to try it. When Chris wanted to give it up, she injected some more into him. She was the one who was poisoning him.  
  
"Okay" Alex said. "No more Chris Chambers."  
  
"Good. Now let's get back to class." Ace said.  
  
Alex and Ace got out of the car and went back to class. Alex never looked at Chris and Chris knew something was wrong. When the bell rang Alex walked away without waiting for Chris and Chris came after her. Alex went into the girls bathroom and Chris followed her.  
  
"Stop this." He said.  
  
"Chris, no."  
  
"Alex, you know I couldn't give you a hit. Not this early. I'm only trying to do what's best for you."  
  
"It's not about that Chris. I can't anymore."  
  
"Can't what?"  
  
"I can't see you anymore. You're a bad influene on me."  
  
"I'm a bad influence?!?! Alex are you high or something? What's going on? Talk to me Alex!!"  
  
"I can't. I can't be around you anymore." Alex started to leave but Chris grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Alex..." he whispered. He touched her on the cheek. It sent a shiver up Alex's face and she just pulled away and ran along the corridor. She went to her locker and got the special bag. She ran out of the school and went to her and Chris's secret place. It wasn't actually secret. It was like a back street where nobody really went. And behind her a figure was following....  
  
When Alex got there, she got all the stuff out and her hands shaking she tried to heat up the drug. She put the needle on the drug and the needle sucked it up. She slapped her vein so it popped out. She had never injected it herself before so she was really tense. Her hands were shaking out of fear and anger. Tears were trying to roll down her face but they wouldn't because she was holding them back. She was very confused.  
  
Just then Ace came running. Alex didn't know what to do. She just stared. Ace took the needle from her hands and smashed it on the floor. The heroin was ruined.  
  
Alex burst out crying and screaming at Ace.  
  
"No, you idiot. No, leave me alone. I don't need your help and I sure as shit don't need you." She got up and started to hit Ace, still sobbing and screaming. Ace just held her in his arms. Alex was still hitting and crying at the same time. Then she just stopped and looked at Ace. She kissed him very softly and then looked away. Ace took her head in his hands and started kissing her.  
  
"Go to my car," he whispered.  
  
Alex nodded and started to walk to Ace's car. Ace gathered up Alex's bag and followed her. They sat inside the car and started kissing again. They parted and Ace started to drive. Chris watched in awe as they drove off. He sat down on the pavement and buried his face in his hands. 


	4. decisions decisions

AN: Ok Here's another chapter. Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!  
  
The next day, Chris and Alex didn't speak a word with eachother. They didn't even make eye contact. Alex was pleased that Chris wasn't paying any attention to her but she felt a little bit guilty about what she did. Alex didn't take any yesterday and she was clean from then on. It's like Ace had given her something new to be addicted to. Ace was her new drug. He had this charm and the sweet pleasure of heroin. When she was with Ace, she could be sure that she wasn't going to touch heroin again. But when she wasn't with Ace, she felt sick.  
  
It was almost the end of school and Alex was walking along the corridor in deep thoughts. Gordie, Chris's best friend, came rushing along the corridor catching up to Alex.  
  
"Hey yo Alex. Wait up!" he called.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, hi Gordie," Alex replied, not interested.  
  
"Hey. Long time no see."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what's up?" Gordie asked, obviously wanting to get to a certain topic.  
  
"Uh nothin, nothin," Alex said.  
  
"Well, I heard about your thing..." he started but just couldn't say the rest. Alex started to panic.  
  
"What thing?" she asked suspiciously, eyeing him.  
  
"Ya know... Everyone knows about it. I mean, Chris was the one who told me but, the others saw you!"  
  
"Chris!?! He told you?!?! Who saw me?!?!????"  
  
"Well, yeah. I'm his best friend ya know. He seemed real fucked up about it though," Gordie said sounding concerned.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Alex, also concerned.  
  
"I mean he's real sad."  
  
"He is? Well, I..." she just didn't know what to say then.  
  
"Yeah and I gotta tell you something about this."  
  
"Yeah? What?"  
  
"You better be real careful. I mean what you're doing is real dangerous. Real dangerous Alex. My friend's big sister was just like you. And then after it was all over, she was real fucked up."  
  
"Well, I'm neither dead, nor fucked up," Alex said with little sarcasm and little furiosity at the fact that Gordie knew about her heroin, and the fact that he was giving her advice about it. "And anyway, I'm not doing it anymore. I think."  
  
"You'd better not. You'd better not! That "ace" is real fucked up. I'm tellin ya!"  
  
Alex grinned at his remark.  
  
"Heh. Is that like a new slang for heroin I don't know about? Ace?"  
  
"A new slang for what?!" Gordie said feeling somewhat surprised and confused.  
  
Then it hit her. Ace!! Gordie was talking about Ace Merrill. When she realised this she burst out laughing at Gordie's face. Gordie just stood there looking at Alex and he started to smile at the sight of her.  
  
"Oh my God Gordie!! That was so good. Hahahahaha!!!"  
  
"What?" Gordie said still smiling a confusing smile. But he was amused with Alex.  
  
"Haha! God! Never mind. Anyway thanks for warning me about "ace". Hahahaha! God, I'm real smart!!" she managed to say in between laughs.  
  
"Did you say heroin by the way?"  
  
"Haha! That was something else. Don't worry about it. And tell Chris not to fucking say anything to anyone anymore! Thinks he's a real wise guy, eh? FUCK him!"  
  
"Umm ok? You really ok by the way?"  
  
"Haha yeah yeah. Cya around Gordo!" Alex said and started walking to her last class of the day, still laughing as she stumbled into some lockers. She wasn't walking straight as she was laughing so hard.  
  
In class she thought about how in the morning Ace and her had made a plan to meet at the boys bathroom downstairs. She knew Chris wouldn't be there because they couldn't be alone with the drugs. It was too dangerous. But something inside her wished that he would show up. She wished that he would show up and see her with Ace. But he probably wouldn't show because, after all, they had to look out for eachother. Thinking of this she smiled to herself and remembered all the good times she had with Chris. They were by far the greatest times of her life. And to think that she threw it all away for Ace. The baddest person in Castle Rock. But she loved it. She loved being with Ace for what it was worth. Just the thought of being with him would make her go crazy. In a good way of course. He was bad, he was dangerous, he was a drug.  
  
After class Chris was walking along the corridor to his locker. Gordie spotted him and ran next to him and leaned on the locker.  
  
"Heh Chris," he smirked. "I just had a real weird talk with Alex," he said.  
  
"Yeah? What about?" Chris said interested.  
  
"Just Ace. And something about heroin," he laughed as he said the last part because the thought of Alex laughing popped in his mind.  
  
"Heroin?!?! What?!?" Chris said, not laughing.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Weird isn't it?"  
  
"What..what did she say?"  
  
"Something about a slang word or something. Real weird Chris," Gordie laughed again.  
  
"Uh yeah. Weird."  
  
"Anyway, I warned her about Ace. Then she said "Fuck him" about you."  
  
"Oh," Chris said disappointed. "Well, fuck her then. That bitch!"  
  
"What is up with you guys?"  
  
"Ah I don't know man. She's in some sort of personality crisis."  
  
"I know! Maybe time will fix her up," Gordie said thoughtfully.  
  
"I hope so. Least I know she won't die."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Well, I'll tell you one thing. If she hangs around with Ace, yeah, she'll die."  
  
"Heh, ironic isn't it?" Chris let out a small laugh.  
  
"Umm, I guess?" Gordie didn't understand but, he really didn't wanna know either.  
  
Alex walked casually to the boys bathroom after class and started to wait for Ace. She looked around the bathroom and looked toward the stalls. She hadn't cleared her mind yet about all the times her and Chris were in there. Right now, she wanted to just run. Run out of the bathroom and find Chris and just do a couple of hits with him. And then she wanted to hug him and hold him forever. But she couldn't. She really started to go when she spotted a bag in one of the stalls. It was their bag. The bag their life depended on. But she thought that this wasn't a way to live. It certainly wasn't what her life depended on. Just the opposite, that bag would be the end of her life. Nothing else. Although she knew it was the wrong thing to do, she still thought about taking a hit. She just couldn't help it. All those years she and Chris had done heroin without anyone ever finding out. Maybe that was what it was. The thrill of taking it. The thrill of being with Ace was almost the same as doing heroin. And Ace gave him almost the same pleasure. "Almost the same," Alex thought. A couple of seconds later Ace came in with a big grin on his face and locked the main door. He turned towards Alex who was looking at one of the stalls. Then Alex snapped back and she couldn't smile when she looked back at Ace. Ace didn't see a problem with her and just walked towards her and quickly started kissing her neck. Then he stopped and Ace started to stroke Alex's back. Yes, Alex was enjoying it a lot. But the thought of Chris never left her mind. They started kissing again and Ace moved his hands down. By this time Alex had unzipped Ace's pants and she pulled her own pants down as well. Alex jumped on Ace and wrapped her legs around him. They started to move together swiftly and Ace walked around till Alex was up against a wall.  
  
Then they heard a bang on the door.  
  
"Hey! Who's in there. Open up!"  
  
"It's Chris!" Alex whispered as she got down and started to get dressed. She was obviousy happy that he came along. But Ace wasn't.  
  
"Fuck off you worthless junkie! Not your territory anymore!" Ace shouted zipping up.  
  
"Is Alex in there with you? I'll kill you. Come on man, open this goddamn door!" Chris shouted back.  
  
"Yeah she's with me," said Ace as he opened the door.  
  
Chris looked around and saw Alex standing in the corner. He rushed up to her but was held back by Ace who just put one finger on Chris's chest. Chris looked down at the finger and held it firmly and pushed it away.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Ace said this time putting his whole hand on Chris.  
  
Alex couldn't help it, but she laughed. She loved how Ace protected her and at that moment she hated Chris just as much as Ace did. She couldn't understand her change of feelings. It all happened so suddenly but while she was under the influence of Ace, Chris didn't matter. She felt that Ace was hers now. She didn't wanna hear anymore of Chris. She just didn't care. She walked towards Chris and Ace still giggling.  
  
"You didn't take anythi....?" Chris started.  
  
"No Chris." Alex replied and stroked Chris's shoulder. "Stop following me around. It's getting old. Just stay the fuck out of my life."  
  
She walked towards Ace.  
  
"I'm with Ace now and he's helping me. I've been clean for 2 days almost. But with you, all you did was drag me down. I don't wanna die with you Chris. You can do that yourself. Let's get outta here Ace," said Alex and taking Ace's hand, they both left.  
  
Alex felt good. She really did. She didn't need Chris anymore. She was really happy. Without the drugs. With Ace.  
  
That night at home she was lying in her bed thinking about Ace and how wonderful he was towards her. Then she fell asleep.  
  
Later she bolted upright from her sleep. Beads of sweat were rolling off of her trembling body. She noticed her blankets, crumpled and twisted in a defeated pile on the floor. Painfully, it came back to her, like a thousand-pound weight on her chest. She remembered the nightmare. The screaming, the pain. It was the pain of life. Right then and there she made a healthy decision to go back on heroin. It was too painful just "living". She couldn't be with Ace all the time. She started to cry at the thought of what she had said to Chris in the bathroom.  
  
"I'm so stupid!!!! I can't imagine a life without Chris and heroin," she thought.  
  
She looked at her clock hoping that it would be time to get up. The glowing red digits informed her that she still had half an hour to sleep. Half an hour. That was too long. Half an hour was enough time to dream. Half an hour could stretch into eternity if she slept. She didn't want to think of all those horrifying things and see those images again so, still shaking, she got up and got dressed and went out.  
  
"Don't think about it," Alex told herself as she was walking.  
  
"Don't think about what?" a voice said behind her.  
  
"Chris." Alex said, without turning around. "I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Look Alex. I couldn't bear to see you and Ace together. Why did you do this? What came over you?"  
  
"I thought I loved him. But just 10 minutes ago I realized that I didn't love him. I was just using him as a drug. He made me feel so good. When I was away from him all I could think of was you, and the good times we had. I really miss it. I really miss you." She started to walk towards Chris and held his face in her hands.  
  
"I miss it Chris. I really fucking miss it. I know you miss it too. Let's just go back to the way we were. Come on. It'll be fun again," she said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, but let's just have a little talk about this," Chris commanded.  
  
"What? About what?"  
  
"About the things you said to me..."  
  
"Oh, no no no. Let's not talk about that."  
  
"Let's talk about it," he repeated.  
  
"Fuck Chris, I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
"Alex, let's talk about it," he repeated persistently. He had persistence.  
  
"I know what I said Chris. I was there remember? Were you there? Yes, you fucking were!"  
  
"What I want to know is why? Why the hell did it all happen that way? I could have helped you if you asked."  
  
"What is this? Judgement Day? It's too late for those questions, dammit! I want the answers too, I really do... but you know..."  
  
"Why don't we look at your life, and start from the beginning of all this mess?"  
  
"Fuck you! YOU look at my life! Make sure you notice all the times I begged for help. Look at all the times I depended on you and you let me down. I don't wanna hear any bullshit on my mistakes. You left me alone, Chris. I hate you for that." Alex finished and just couldn't look at Chris anymore. She wanted to forget what she had just said, because they were all lies. Chris was always there. Alex just pushed him away constantly everytime he would come near her to try to help her. If he didn't have a needle in his hand, Chris was invisible.  
  
"Look, I didn't ask to be born, you didn't either. But we somehow found eachother and became good friends. Of course we had some fucked up moments, but come on, look at us now. We grew up together, we depend on eachother. I love you for that," Chris replied.  
  
"How poetic," Alex responded sarcastically. "How mother-fucking poetic!"  
  
Chris just stood there and didn't say anything after that remark. His mouth hanged open. He had just told Alex that he loved her and Alex didn't even care. They just stood there silently for a couple of minutes.  
  
Then Chris said, "You need a hit."  
  
Alex turned around directly and just gave Chris one of those "thank God you said that" smiles.  
  
"By the way, is Ace just gonna let go of this. He absolutely fucking won't," Chris said.  
  
"I'll sort him out," Alex said as they started to walk to their secret place to get the hit that would get them through this long hard day. 


	5. ace's feelings

**AN:** Ok sorry for the very very late update. I had other things to do, and I had absolutely no idea how to continue the story. I mean I know how it's gonna end but, I need to fill the middle up.  
  
As you all know, Marlon Brando died a couple of days ago. It was a sad day for me because I think he's the greatest and the best actor in the history of cinema. Even though my number one actor is Paul Newman, I know Brando is better than him. Just watch him in "On the Waterfront" and "A Streetcar Named Desire". Newman never coulda played them better than Brando. But Brando never coulda played better than Newman in "The Hustler" and "Cat on a Hot Tin Roof". Ah, I can't stop talking when I'm talking about these two. Anyway, I just wanted to say Rest in Peace Brando. You will be missed by many film fans.  
  
So here is another chapter for the story. I hope you all like it. If you don't tell me how I can improve it and tell me how you want the story to progress and I'll keep that in mind while writing. Enjoy...

* * *

"Thanks for picking me up dude. We're skipping school right?" said Eyeball as he got into Ace's car.  
  
"Yeah, of course we are. What do you think I am?" Ace smirked.  
  
"So, where we gonna go?" said Billy from the back of the car.  
  
"Same place we always do you moron," Ace laughed.  
  
"Oh ok," Billy just said.  
  
"Hey why don't we pick up some girls man?" asked Eyeball.  
  
"Yeah, how bout that chick of yours, Ace? Her name Alex right? She looks kinda cute." Billy said.  
  
"Yeah but she's not the type that hangs around with you losers."  
  
"Yeah and you're not a loser?" Billy laughed.  
  
"No," Ace said simply not taking his eyes off the road.  
  
"Oh ok," Billy just said. Ace and Eyeball laughed at him and he just stared out the window.

* * *

"Oh shit, oh shit, oohhhhhhhh..." Chris moaned and breathed heavily as he pushed the needle into his veins. He fell backwards and hit his head on the wall behind him. Alex cracked up even more when he saw this and just crawled next to Chris and put herself in his arms. They both sat there staring at the sky with a smile on their faces. Just then a car went by with blasting music coming from it. This startled Alex a little because she was fast asleep in Chris' arms but she didn't wake up. She just twitched a little and went back to sleep. Chris heard the car come to a screeching stop and then start again. The sound was coming closer and closer. He then heard it stop and heard the door open and shut.  
  
"You piece of shit!" Ace screamed.  
  
"Aw fuck!" Chris said as he got up.  
  
Ace came closer towards them and took a look at Alex who was sleeping. He didn't yell as much when he knew Alex was asleep.  
  
"Come here you asshole!" Ace said as he pulled Chris by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the street.  
  
"Look man, Alex came to me herself... She doesn't want you.." Chris tried to explain. Ace punched him hard on the stomach, then hit him on his back to make him fall down. He knelt down beside him, and Chris was scared shitless by the look on Ace's face. Ace helped Chris up, and punched him in the face twice. Chris started to bleed. He couldn't stand so he fell down. Ace this time kicked him on the side. Chris moaned painfully and tears came down his face. He passed out.  
  
Ace quickly went over to Alex's side and picked her up. He carried her to the car.  
  
"Hey, what the fuck is going on?" Eyeball asked.  
  
"Shut up," Ace replied clearly very very angry as he put Alex on the back seat next to Billy.  
  
"Is that Alex?" Billy asked getting all excited. "I thought she didn't hang around with "losers"!"  
  
"Shut up Billy!" Ace shouted. "And don't touch her you fuck!"  
  
"Ok," Billy just said.  
  
Ace drove over to Alex's street and carried her outside. He couldn't go back to her house, so he decided to put Alex under a tree a couple of blocks ahead. Then he got back in the car.  
  
"Ok Ace. What was all that about man?" asked Eyeball seriously.  
  
"It was nothing guys. You didn't see anything, you understand?" Ace said. "Billy? You understand?"  
  
"Yeah yeah alright man." Billy said.  
  
"Now," Ace said, "We need to stop somewhere, then we'll go to our real destination."  
  
Eyeball and Billy both nodded their heads, unsure of the situation. But they seemed not to care anyways.

* * *

Alex fell sideways under the tree Ace had put her. She woke up as she hit the ground. She couldn't open her eyes that much, so her vision was blurry. She got up and looked around. "Where am I?" she thought. She tried to remember what she had done to end up under a tree.  
  
"Ok, I was with Chris down by our place, and the next thing I know I'm under a tree. How the hell did I get here? I gotta find Chris."  
  
She made her way down the street to their "secret place". It was awfully quiet outside. Alex wondered why it was this way. Normally the streets would be swarming with kids playing and shouting, but there was no one. "This heroin is fucking my brains up," she laughed to herself as she remembered that her and Chris had skipped school to shoot up some heroin. "Everyone's at school!" she thought.  
  
She thought she'd find Chris at school too so that's where she headed.  
  
She was almost at school when she saw Chris lying on the grass. She rushed over to him and turned him over on his back to see his face. His face had some bruises on it.  
  
"Shit Chris!" she shouted. "Are you ok? Hey! Chris! Wake up!" Alex started to panic. She had seen the bruises but other thoughts crept up her mind.  
  
"Oh God Chris. Don't OD on me! Come on wake up! Please Chris!"  
  
Alex got up and started walking around thinking of something to do. She was crying and walking and thinking at the same time. Just then Chris moaned.  
  
"Yes! Chris!" Alex ran towards him and sat by his side, forcing Chris to sit up. "Are you ok? Chris? What happened?"  
  
"Hey Alex," Chris managed to say with a little smile on his face.  
  
"Chris! Tell me what happened."  
  
"Nothing. Just Ace."  
  
"Ace?! Why that stupid little bastard. I'll kill him!"  
  
"Yeah right Alex. Just stay put. We gotta get outta here. Take me home."  
  
"Come on Chris. You can't go home like this. You're real fucked up."  
  
"Yeah thanks."  
  
"We'll walk back to my place. Think you can walk?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
With that Alex pulled Chris up on his feet and they slowly started walking home. Chris put his arms around Alex and Alex tried to hold him up. They stumbled a couple of times but kept on walking without complaining.

* * *

"Where the hell are we going Ace?" Eyeball asked obviously pissed off at Ace.  
  
"Look, you wanna question my authority? Do it later." Ace snapped back at him. Then he stopped the car and got out. "You drive. I need to go somewhere."  
  
"What? Where?" Eyeball asked.  
  
"Just do it. I'll catch up with you."  
  
"But how?.."  
  
"Go!" Ace screamed and Eyeball quickly drove away. "Idiot."

* * *

They came back to the house and made their way up the stairs into Alex's room. Chris immediately lay on her bed. She sat down beside him.  
  
"So, are you gonna tell me what happened Chris?" Alex questioned.  
  
"No," Chris responded.  
  
"Come on Chris. I gotta know what that bastard did to you! Now tell me!"  
  
"Isn't it obvious Alex," Chris erupted. "Ace wants you. And he's never gonna stop until he gets you. Even if that means killing me. You know I'd do anything for you Alex...."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But I can't die for you."  
  
"You were almost going to today. But you won't have to face him anymore. I'm gonna talk to him. Seriously this time. Let's hope he understands."  
  
"Alex, you do what you gotta do, but until Ace is off your back, I don't wanna be seen with you. It's just enough for me at home, I don't wanna go outside and get beaten up there as well. I'm scared," Chris whispered as he said the last part.  
  
"You don't need to be Chris. Please don't be scared. He doesn't have the guts to do anything else to you. Just don't show him he's won. Don't fucking show him that."  
  
"Alex, it's Ace. He always wins. No matter what."  
  
"Well not this time. I'm going to see him right now."  
  
"Do what you like. I'm sure he won't hurt you. He loves you. I can't believe it but he really loves you."  
  
"Well I don't love him."  
  
"Yeah you do."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"He got you off heroin for Christ's sake! You do anything he asks you to. And when you're with him, you melt. You definitely love him Alex. Can't you see?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Chris? Are you out of your mind? Of course I don't love him. It's just that he makes me feel good but it's not love I feel for him. And...wait.., do we have to discuss this right now? I just wanna find Ace and get him out of my, out of both of our lives."  
  
"Fine go. I'll be here."  
  
"I'll see ya," Alex said confused, and left.

* * *

Ace's POV  
  
Shit. I'm walking. I'm fucking walking. Those stupid idiots won't understand me, and I'm walking! It's hilarious. When am I gonna have some decent friends? I'm just stuck with a bunch of idiots all my life. I can't tell anyone what I'm doing. It would just ruin my reputation. And that's all I have. I don't have anything else, come to think about it. No family, well I used to have one. Until she OD'd on heroin. Now I don't have nobody. Except Alex. She's the only reason I'm actually going here. I haven't been here in almost 2 years. It feels like a reunion. Well, it was time I came here I guess. Especially because of all those things with Alex. That idiot girl. How does she do it? How does she affect me like that? What does she have more than any other girl in Castle Rock? I'm gonna kill myself for not knowing the secret about her. She's really something special. It's killing me when I'm not with her. Just when I thought I was through with the past, along comes Alex. I tried so hard to let go of the past, even though I didn't want to. But to start living normally again, I had to forget everything that happened. It was so painful and yet I still didn't wanna forget. Now, I thought that I forgot, but she reminded me again. And now, it's not even as painful as it used to be. Now I really care. It's like, I really feel good about it now, in a bad way of course. I mean it's drugs we're talking about here. Serious shit. Just getting involved with it brings me back to the old days. Oh shit. There she is. I better go up to her.  
  
"Well, here I am sis. Long time no see, huh? How are you? Oh, I'm alright. Just dealing with a bunch of kids that's all. One in particular has got me all tied up. You should see her. She's just like you. A confused little girl. Doesn't know what she's doing. I just came to see how you were, that's all. And I miss you. I wish you hadn't taken that stupid stuff, you idiot. You know sometimes I sit and wonder what coulda happened if I came there just a few hours earlier, but no, you wanted some time alone. I knew this was gonna happen. You shoulda listened to me instead of going off and doing something stupid. God dammit. I feel all guilty even though I know it was actually your fault. Dammit. I'm going now. You piss me off so much, ya know? Damn you."

* * *

3rd Person POV  
  
Ace backed off the gravestone and quickly walked away. After he got out of the graveyard he looked around to see if anyone was there. Nobody knew about his past, and he didn't wanna talk about it because it would make him look "soft". The "talk" with his sis made him realise that he couldn't lose somebody else the same way again. He was determined to make Alex his. Whatever it took. Even if it meant changing his ways.

* * *

By this time Alex was roaming the streets looking around for Ace. She was asking everyone if they had seen him. She sat on a bench and sighed. Then she saw him. Ace was walking towards her. She got up and put her hands on her waist. Ace started walking faster.  
  
"Whatcha doing Alex, all by yourself?" Ace smiled one of his magical smiles. Alex, again, melted at the sight of him but she kept a straight face.  
  
"Quit it Ace. We have to talk."  
  
"Yeah we do. I got some stuff I need to say to you."  
  
"You do huh? Well let me go first. I don't like you. I don't want to be with you. I wanna be with Chris and I can do whatever the hell I want with my life. I don't want you interfering with my business. And if you ever hurt Chris again I swear, I swear on my mother's name, Ace I will..."  
  
"You won't do anything to me Alex. You can't."  
  
"I will. I surely will. You better believe it Ace. I'll get you."  
  
"I love you Alex."  
  
"I'll get you... I...what the hell did you just say?"  
  
"I said I love you," Ace repeated.  
  
"You don't love me. I can't even be friends with you. How can you love me?"  
  
"I don't know. I just do."  
  
"Look I can't be your girlfriend Ace."  
  
"Then let's be friends."  
  
"No. Ace, I can't," Alex said with regret.  
  
"Why not? Let's be friends. Let's start from scratch. You'll learn to be my friend."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why, what?"  
  
"Why do you wanna be my friend?"  
  
"Well, I can't be your boyfriend, so I'm going for the next best thing."  
  
"You really wanna be my friend? I mean just let it go Ace. We can't be together," Alex turned away. Ace held her shoulder and turned her back.  
  
"Yes we can. I want to be your friend Alex. I don't care if it's a simple "Hi" on the street or a simple nod in school," Ace sounded desperate, something he never sounded like.  
  
"Why?" Alex questioned.  
  
"Because I can't let go of someone I don't wanna let go of. I need you in my life. I wanna look out for you, I wanna be there for you. I love you."  
  
"Ok, this conversation isn't going the way it's supposed to. I came here to tell you to back off from me and Chris. Now, if you really love me you'll do that. And I'll be your friend. But just a friend. You got it?"  
  
"Why not? If that's what you want. I'll see you in school tomorrow then."  
  
"Good. See you Ace."


	6. more decisions

Alex strolled back to her house proudly after the talk with Ace. She thought that she had Ace at her feet, that she could make him do anything she wanted to. Ace was desperately in love with her and she thought that she could use him. She felt really good as she went up the stairs to her room, and found Chris reading a book.

Chris saw her coming in and raised one finger telling her to stop. He gazed inside the book for about five seconds and then closed it.

"I just needed to finish the sentence," he said smiling.

"You'll never guess what happened!" Alex smiled and sat on the bed.

"Can I borrow this?" Chris asked holding the book up.

"Yeah yeah. Now listen," Alex began. She told him he exact conversation she had with Ace and by the end of her talk she had a huge grin on her face. "We're free!" she shouted and jumped on Chris to hug him. Chris wasn't as enthusiastic as Alex, he felt this was too weird a thing for Ace to do. But he didn't share his thoughts with her. He didn't want to spoil this moment. It might be the last good time they ever had. Whatever Ace was planning, it wasn't good.

------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell were you?" Eyeball asked Ace as he entered the house.

"I hope you didn't finish all the beer. I'm damn thirsty," Ace said and headed for the refrigerator.

"You didn't answer the question Ace," Eyeball said sarcastically waving a can of beer.

Ace turned around and walked towards Eyeball, grabbed the can, and sat down on the sofa and started watching television.

Eyeball sighed.

"We're all going to school tomorrow," Ace said.

"We are? But I thought we…" Billy began.

"Hey Billy. The guy's already made up his mind. No use talking to him," Eyeball said angrily.

"What's your problem Eyeball? Are you mad because I didn't pay enough attention to you today? Is that what you're mad about? Get over it and sit down and watch the fucking tv."

"Ace, you say something, you do something else. It's not like you. I don't care what your business is, but you gave us your word today about the…"

"Shut up!" Ace shouted. "I don't ever want to hear about that deal again. It's over, it was a one time thing and you two should get over it. Drugs kill man. It's some fucked up shit."

"Is that you talking Ace?" Eyeball asked sounding worried.

"Hell yeah it's me."

"You've turned into the biggest pussy in the last week. What are you? In love?" Eyeball asked sarcastically.

Ace got up from where he was sitting and punched Eyeball hard. Billy got up from his seat but backed away once he saw the look Ace gave him. Ace looked at Eyeball and left the house without saying anything.

-------------------------------------------------------

"You know Alex…" Chris started. Alex stopped reading her magazine and looked up. "We don't have to keep taking the drugs." Alex looked like she was about to say something but Chris continued. "I've been thinking. Since you don't shoot up heroin when you're with Ace, why don't you stick with him and you'll be clean. And you don't have to worry about me. I can stop anytime I want to. And we can still be friends. I'm sure Ace will understand that. He… He loves you a lot and, um, he'll give you permission to hang out with me."

"You done?" Alex asked.

"Well, not exactly. I think it'll be a good idea. I've been thinking about it. I never thought I'd say this but you're better off with Ace. Really you are. You were right. I'm the one that was dragging you down. It's not right. I feel like a killer."

"I'm not dead yet," Alex interrupted. "It looks like you really thought this through, huh?" she added.

"Yeah, a little," Chris smiled and lowered his head. Alex smiled too, nodding her head.

"Normally I wouldn't go through with it," said Alex and as she said these words Chris gave a small sigh. "But this is not normally, and I, too, have thought about giving drugs up. I'm glad that you were the one to suggest it," she finished.

"So, you're gonna do it?" Chris asked.

"I think it'll be the best for both of us. And I've thought about this before, about Ace, and it's true that he loves me, and he'd do anything for me, I think, um, I think we can try it."

"You're sure, right? I mean if he does something to you, you come straight to me."

"Yeah yeah, don't worry about it."

"Okay," Chris said simply and leaned back on his pillow.

The both of them didn't say anything for a while. They were just pulling themselves apart from each other, trying to get used to the fact that, maybe, they wouldn't see each other anymore. They both knew that they wouldn't when they both agreed to go through with the idea, but it was just too painful to say it out loud.

"Do you love him?" Chris asked suddenly, putting his book down to his laps. Alex looked up from her magazine.

"No," she replied coldly. "No, I don't."


	7. fights inside the gang

Alex walked Chris home. They didn't say anything to each other. It was hard for both of them. They both had a slight idea of what was to become of them, but it was too hard to say it out loud. Chris was about to go inside his house, when Alex stopped him and gave him a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said smiling.

Chris smiled too. He knew what she meant, and even though it was against what they were planning, he gave a small nod to her, meaning the plan was off.

Alex started walking back home, alone, trying to think.

* * *

"Jesus Christ Eyeball!" Billy shouted. "Look what he did to you! We gotta find him man! We gotta sort this bullshit out!"

"What do you suggest we do Billy? Say we find him, what happens next?" Eyeball asked.

"Just talk to him man."

"Alright Billy. Let's go. Let's go find this bastard," Eyeball said.

Billy ran outside looking around frantically. Eyeball came out of the house calmly and stopped abruptly.

"I can't believe it. He left his car here," Eyeball said walking over to the car.

"Better for us!" Billy laughed and got in.

"Now we have a reason to go find him," Eyeball said.

And with that they were off…

* * *

Alex was staring at the ground, and thinking about tomorrow. Thinking about Ace and Chris. Trying to figure out what she was going to do. She heard a car slowing down beside her. She looked back quickly and turned away and started walking faster. "Shit, it's Ace's car. What am I gonna tell him when he asks me where I'm going," she thought.

"Have you seen Ace around?" someone asked her.

"What?" she said surprised, and turned back.

"Ace. You seen him?" Eyeball asked.

"No. Why would I see him?" Alex was in no mood to talk to anybody. She just wanted them to go away. "I haven't seen him," she repeated.

"Any idea where he could be?" Eyeball continued.

"No. I don't have an idea where he could be. Now, do you mind? I'm trying to think."

"Whatcha thinking about?" asked Billy, smirking.

"Your mom, Billy. I'm thinking about your mom, and you dad, oh wait, that wasn't your dad."

"Why you little whore!" Billy said as he started to get out the car. Eyeball held him down and just smiled.

"We better be on our way. See you later baby," he said and he drove away.

What a bunch of idiots, Alex thought as she went back to walking again.

* * *

"I think that's him right there! Go up to him!" Billy shouted getting over-excited in his seat.

"Alright alright, Jesus!" said Eyeball as he drove up to Ace. "Hey Ace. We've been looking for you all day. You could've told us where you were going."

"Hello boys," Ace said smiling.

"Well we forgave you about what you did at the house, but we didn't forgive you for ruining our day! We were supposed to go someplace, man! But now I gotta go back home before my ma finds out I skipped school," Billy complained.

"Boys, boys, boys. Take it easy alright? I had to take care of something and I took care of it. That's all. And Eyeball, I'm sorry man. I don't know what came over me." Ace said opening Eyeball's door.

"Don't worry about it Ace," Eyeball said relieved.

Eyeball got out as Ace got in and Billy said:

"Well, alright. Let's do something tomorrow then. But don't leave us this time Ace."

"Yeah Ace. I've been stuck with this guy who's in my face all the time," Eyeball said as he pulled Billy out of his seat and sat there. Billy sat in the back seat. Ace started the car.

"I can't tomorrow. I'm going to school," Ace said proudly.

"Excuse me?" Eyeball eyed him.

"You heard me. I'm going to school."

"Why?"

"Because it's what you do. You go to school everyday."

"Well, we don't! What are you talking about Ace? You're scaring me!" Billy shouted.

"Oh shut up, will ya?" Ace said as he dropped Billy off at his house. "There you go. I'll meet you in

school tomorrow. I'm not gonna pick you up."

"What? Why?"

"Grow up Billy. Walk to school tomorrow. I'm not here for you everyday. Now get out."

"Fine, be that way," Billy said as he got out of the car and as he was walking to his house, he turned around and said "Fuck you Ace!" and quickly ran to his house and closed the door.

Ace went back to driving when Eyeball said something. He seemed serious.

"So you're not picking me up either I suppose."

"No."

"What's gotten into you Ace? You used to be there for your friends."

"Man, it's just one day. Can't I not pick you up for one day? Jesus Christ! I told you I'm busy

tomorrow morning and I don't have time. Face it, you're gonna have to walk to school. Borrow your

dad's car if you're too lazy."

"Yeah right. My dad's? I don't think so. I'll walk."

"Good then. I'm dropping you off here."

"Why here?"

"I gotta make a turn, just go will ya!"

"Fine Ace. But just so you know, I'm not liking your attitude. So you can go fuck yourself."


	8. someone's in trouble

The next day at school Alex and Chris were both very comfortable. They did whatever they wanted to do without any bullying from Ace and his gang. During each break after every class, Ace would follow Alex, and just look at her. Sometimes he would say hi, and walk away. Chris was quite uncomfortable with this situation, but he didn't say anything, because the important thing was to be with Alex. And Alex was his, for one more day.

It was the last class of the day and Alex and Chris were getting ready to go to the classroom, when Eyeball came up to Chris and hit him in the stomach.

"Hey! What'd you do that for you moron!" Chris shouted.

"That was for not being at home when you were supposed to. I had to do all the work yesterday because you weren't at home."

"I forgot."

"I thought I dropped you off at home Chris. What's the deal?" Alex whispered.

"I couldn't. I went to the treehouse instead right after you left," he whispered back.

"Well, that's not good enough. You're stuck at home for a whole week, without me. I'm gonna go out every night," Eyeball yelled at Chris.

"You can't do that. You can't leave me alone with him!"

"Watch me you moron. Just watch me."

"Hey Eyeball, lay off of him," said Ace from the corner he was standing in.

"What did you say?" Eyeball said, obviously shocked.

"You heard me. By the way, what do you plan on doing every night? I'm gonna be at home."

"You what?"

"Ace, what are you doing?" Chris shouted, annoyed by his behaviour.. "It's between me and him. Go away."

"Hey Chris. Let him talk. He's saving your ass," said Alex quietely to Chris. Chris didn't like Alex's attitude.

"He always has to put his nose in my businesses. I just want him to leave me alone dammit," Chris was about to cry. He was so angry, he sat down on the floor and just put his head in his hands and sighed.

"This isn't over Chris! I'm gonna see you at home!" yelled Eyeball. "And you!" he said turning towards Ace. "You."

"What?" Ace smiled.

"What the hell are you trying to do huh?" Eyeball said as gave Ace a little push.

"Whoa there Eyeball. Calm down. I just didn't want you to do anything stupid, that's all."

"You shouldn't put your nose in my business Ace," Eyeball said as he gave him another push.

"Ok boys. Break it up," said the assistant principal, Mr. Felson. He got in between the two boys and pushed them aside.

"This is great, I've got you troublemakers all here at the same time. I need to make an announcement for you all. You all need to be at my office, or on second thoughts, we're pretty crowded so let's all go to Mrs. Hall's classroom after school."

"What for?" Eyeball asked. "I didn't do anything."

"We'll see about that Mr. Chambers. Just all of you be at the classroom after school. And this goes to everyone that's here."

"What? Me too?" said Chris getting up.

"Yes, you and Alex and everyone else. But it's not only you, don't worry, I got ten more kids coming in as well."

"Well, what's this about Mr. Felson?" Alex asked.

"You'll see it after school. If anyone is thinking of not coming to this meeting, you'll get detention from Monday to Friday, and the whole day on Saturday," Mr. Felson said and walked away.

"I wonder what this is all about," Eyeball said.

"Well, we're gonna find out after class. Let's go. The bell rung already," Billy said.

All the kids went to their classes. Everyone was wondering about what the big meeting was going to be about...


	9. the meeting

"Alright everyone, settle down," Mr. Felson began saying. There were almost 15 kids in the class, each with an empty look on their faces. Ace was sitting alone in one corner, and the rest of the Cobras were sitting together in another corner. Chris and Alex were in the middle of both gangs, Alex somewhat proud of herself for splitting up the Cobras.

"You're probably wondering why you are here," he said when everyone was quiet.

"You're damn right I am," Eyeball said and the whole classes laughed. Except Ace, who just kept staring at Alex. Chris spotted him and felt uncomfortable. Something didn't feel right.

"If Mr. Chambers pleases to shut his mouth I will continue, or else everyone will be sleeping here tonight," Mr. Felson raised his voice toward the end. He continued when everyone was silent.

"The reason you're here is because something was found in one of the toilets. Something unacceptable on school grounds. Somebody informed me, but I didn't inform the principal. Now, if someone admits, you won't go to the principal. It will be between you and me. If not, the whole class will get a 1 week vacation from school, and a note from me to your parents."

"Mr. Felson, forgive me, but what are you talking about?" Eyeball asked sarcastically.

"Some sort of white powder was found in the toilets downstairs. I had it examined and it turned out to be heroin Mr. Chambers."

Chris turned white and cold when he heard his name coming out of the assistant principal's mouth. He glanced at Alex without looking suspicious. Alex shrugged and glanced at Ace. Ace showed no emotion and just stared blankly back at Alex, and stared briefly at Chris.

"Hey hey hey. Don't use my name like that. I have nothing to do with this situation," Eyeball suddenly stood up.

"I'm not so sure Mr. Chambers," Mr. Felson said.

"Jesus Mr. Felson! I'm telling you it wasn't me! Why don't you just do a blood test or something?"

"Oh shit. We're dead. We're fucked up," Chris mumbled to himself. Alex stared at Ace again.

"I can't support a blood test for each person in here. The only way to get one done is to alert the principal. I'm sure you wouldn't want me doing that," explained Mr. Felson.

"Who was it that told you about this white substance?" Eyeball questioned.

"That's confidential Mr. Chambers," Mr. Felson said. "Now, would someone care to confess? Or maybe, if you know something, anything about who this person could be, say it right now."

Nobody made a sound. Alex kept staring at Ace. She was scared Ace might say something. Chris was starting to freak out. Alex put her hand on his knee and Chris calmed down. "Nobody knows," he thought to himself.

"Right, I'm going to give you a day. If you know something, you come straight to my office and tell me. It will be between you and me, and remember I'm trying to help you kids. If, by the end of tomorrow, I won't get an answer, you're all getting a vacation," Mr. Felson said and left the room.

Everyone started talking, and some people started leaving.

"You know anything about this Ace?" Eyeball asked him suspiciously.

"I know that I could fuck you up if I told him it was you," Ace smirked.

"You know it's not me," Eyeball said.

"I don't know anything Eyeball. Just back off," Ace said and left.

Eyeball looked at his friends and shrugged. They all looked confused and started to leave.

"I hope it's not you Chris," Eyeball said sarcastically as he left the room. Chris gave a nervous laugh.

Alex and Chris stood up to leave too.

"They don't know Chris. We got nothing to be afraid of," Alex said calmly.

"Ace knows," Chris said looking into Alex's eyes.

Alex didn't say anything to Chris. Alex couldn't say it, but she really trusted Ace with all her heart. Ace would never harm her. But she didn't want Chris to know her feelings.


End file.
